


Born to Hula

by minkly_k (minkly)



Category: B1A4, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Crossover, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly_k
Summary: Havaí: ilha paradisíaca para os amantes da liberdade e cenário ideal para o inesperado reencontro de Shinwoo e Minhyun.Sentimentos selvagens, onde nem a distância ou o tempo conseguiram apagar o forte laço criado entre eles.





	Born to Hula

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos, tudo bem?!  
> Repostando esta fanfic escrita faz um bom tempo no Spirit, porém só agora tomei vergonha na cara (devido a uns bons puxões de orelha da ~misskezia, mas tudo bem).  
> Se conseguir concluir esta estória, foi graças a ela, portanto vão divar ela u.u  
> Fanfic inspirada na música “Born to Hula” da banda norte americana de Rock Queens of the Stone Age e a capa da fanfic é provisória, pois irei trocá-la posteriormente, já que esta capa aqui foi "upada" somente para a fic não ficar sem capa.  
> Tenham uma boa leitura.

_“(...)_ _Não é algo,_

_Sou nascido para a hula (…)_ _”_

 

Shinwoo cantava com todas as forças do seus pulmões o refrão libertador da música “Born to Hula” da banda de rock Queens Of The Stone Age que tocava na rádio do seu velho Diplomata Interceptor V6.

Havaí: a ilha paradisíaca imundada das lembranças, algumas tenras e outras nem tão doces assim, de um jovem Dong Woo sonhador que queria somente trabalhar com música. A vida adulta junto com o talento para produção musical veio para o homem de codinome CNU, onde, atualmente, trabalha fazendo o que ama em Nova Iórque. Entretanto a “Big Apple” nunca poderia dar ao jovem o gosto de aventura que encontrava somente em sua terra natal.

Perdido em pensamentos, rodando vagamente por uma estrada aleatória onde se sentia aconchegado, CNU estava, praticamente, em um transe um tanto peculiar até ser subitamente interrompido por uma pessoa. Exatamente, uma pessoa e um sinal de carona. Recuou o carro

“Vai que é alguém em perigo... mas resguardo, Shinwoo. Afinal, estrada é uma caixa de Pandora e das bravas.”

Veículo freado. Um espanto expresso em apenas uma palavra:

— Você …

 

_“_ _(...) Toda milha coloca você no meu caminho (…)_ _”_

 

**Um Quarto Qualquer de Um Hotel Barato – Jersey City – Nova Jérsei – EUA**

 

_— Será que um dia vamos voltar a nos ver?_

_— Você é tão amante da liberdade quanto eu CNU, então quanto menos esperarmos, eu voltarei. — e deu um beijo no rosto o forasteiro com quem o moreno de cabelos compridos tivera uma tórrida madrugada libidinosa, após conhecê-lo de maneira totalmente aleatória em um bar perto dali._

_Ele partiu._

_Rumo para onde seu coração mochileiro pedia o estar ..._

 

**(...)**

 

“Exceto o cabelo, nada mudou.”, acrescentou Shinwoo em pensamentos, enquanto analisava minunciosamente o velho e belo conhecido caroneiro.

O delicado rosto, os olhos amendoados que denunciavam a descendência asiática assim como si próprio, o porte altivo, as pernas e coxas torneadas devido ao estilo de vida escolhido por ele mesmo... para Dong Woo, ele estava mais belo do que no primeiro encontro. Falou:

— Minhyun! Há quanto tempo, cara! — deram um caloroso abraço cheio de saudades. — Por onde você andou este tempo todo?

— Faz uns 10 meses, desde a última vez que nos vimos em Jersey City, né?! Voltando ao assunto... eu estive na América do Sul durante todo este tempo. Dá para acreditar que fui até parar no Brasil e na Argentina? — respondeu empolgado o outro.

— Sério?! Entra agora no meu carro que você vai ter que me contar tudo tin tin por tin tin! Você sabe o quanto eu sou louco para ir na América do Sul? Acho que sabe, né?! Devo ter te contado em Nova Jérsei isso, mas tudo bem! Vamos para um restaurante próximo da cidade que só vende comidas típicas? — complementou em uma empolgação ainda maior DongWoo.

— Epa, parou no meu sinalzinho na hora certa, pois estou morrendo de fome! — finalizou o de cabelos curtos, soltando uma curta risada após a frase dita.

Já dentro do restaurante, enquanto degustavam apetitosos tomates verdes fritos, colocavam animadamente o papo em dia.

Ele, Hwang Minhyun: abençoado por ter nascido em uma das famílias mais ricas residentes no estado do Alasca, amante da liberdade, do mundo, da cultura e da humanidade. Seguia uma vida normal até seguir seu primal instinto viajante e, após a morte dos pais mais a formatura na faculdade de Turismo, aventurar-se pelo mundo como um humilde andarilho cuja mochila de nome Tony Stark era sua única companheira e melhor amiga. Raramente utilizava sua herança para despesas, gostava da simplicidade que permitia manter maior contato com os locais e assim tocava sua vida – tendo o mundo como casa.

Um fascínio ambulante para o livre Shinwoo cuja paixão pela música, mesmo amante das aventuras e com o espírito viajante sempre vivo, falou mais alto. Por isso ficara em Nova Iórque, mas como um bom viajante que é, era só ter um tempo para fazer sua mochila sem compromisso e partir para explorar novos territórios e sensações sem medo.

Ainda no restaurante, os primeiros flertes começaram. Olhares sensuais que não escondiam as segundas intenções de ambos, leves toques nas mãos um do outro e o pé de Minhyun, cujos dedos roçavam sutilmente na panturrilha de Dong Woo, fazendo este ter arrepios que intensificavam cada vez mais seus desejos libidinosos além de uma conversa com rumos inesperados:

— Com certeza, você deve ter balançado muitos corações na América Latina, não é, Minhyun?!

— Sendo sincero? Se eu fiquei com três pessoas durante todas as viagens foi muito. Estava tão ávido e absorto em consumir e aprender novas culturas que nem me toquei tanto em paquera assim. E você, CNU? Você sim, tem cara de que está arrebentando corações. Afinal, músico, bem-sucedido, bonito … assume, vai! Apaixonado? Enrolado?

— Só se for pela brisa do mar da casa dos meus pais, porque … está difícil! — começaram a rir por causa do jeito cômico cujo o moreno de óculos falou a frase, bem debochado. Ele continuou. — Sério, pior que não estou apaixonado. Não vou mentir, tive sim umas paqueras, rolos, mas é passado. Atualmente Shin Dong Woo está livre, leve e solto assim como o vento que roda pelo mundo. Er... Minhyun, não sei se eu deveria, mas... você toma ir comigo até um barzinho legal que tem na cidade para comemorarmos este agradável reencontro?

— Sabia que é fofo quando você fica todo constrangido para perguntar alguma coisa que você ache que a outra pessoa não vá te julgar bem?! — observou o moreno de cabelos curtos com direito a uma discreta piscadela de olho mais um provocante sorriso, claramente direcionados ao outro. Shinwoo não fez nenhuma questão de ser discreto ao retribuir os atos imitando Minhyun, que prosseguiu. — Claro que eu topo, porém está calor, preciso de um banho, trocar de roupa... seria muito incômodo eu pedir para antes você me deixar em um albergue, pensão coletiva ou um lugar onde eu possa tomar banho e trocar de roupa, CNU? — perguntou.

— Vamos sair daqui e entrar no carro, pois vamos resolver isto agora! — sinalizou Shinwoo. Minhyun nunca contou, mas sempre admirou a praticidade de Dong Woo ao tomar suas decisões além do cavalheirismo do outro. Desde Nova Jérsei, quando este pagou a conta do bar mais o hotel sozinho para os dois e agora, pagando novamente seus gastos mais os gastos dele próprio no restaurante. Entraram no carro, saíram do estacionamento do restaurante, rumando pela quente estrada para a cidade mais próxima.

Para a sorte deles, o restaurante não ficava nem a um quilômetro de distância da cidade. Já dentro dela admiravam as paisagens, ouvia atentamente cada frase de CNU quando passavam por algum ponto importante para ele ou turístico mesmo. Se pudesse, Minhyun não queria mais sair daquele carro, ficaria para sempre naquele local, entretanto foi apenas um pensamento rápido, porque Hwang Minhyun não era mesmo um homem de um só lugar. Ele sempre foi, é e enquanto durar sua existência, será um cidadão do mundo onde qualquer lugar sempre será digno de se chamar de lar. Continuava a refletir sobre questões de auto existência até ser interrompido por Dong Woo:

— Minhyun, você topa da gente dar uma paradinha nesse hotel aqui? Ele é próximo da rodoviária, de barezinhos legais, as suítes mais baratas estão em promoção... só para a gente tomar banho, trocar de roupa, descansar um pouquinho e depois irmos para o bar, tudo bem?!

— Por mim tudo bem, mas em agradecimento por tudo que você fez em Nova Jérsei e agora no restaurante, eu que pagarei o hotel mais todas as despesas para nós dois e não aceito nem um "piu" de resistência sua. Afinal, nós somos ou não amigos, acima de tudo, CNU? — respondia Minhyun enquanto o outro terminava de estacionar o carro para saírem dele e negociarem os quartos disponíveis na recepção.

— Sim, amigos acima de tudo! Sério, Minhyun, você é uma das pessoas mais bacanas que já conheci em toda minha vida e espero nunca perder sua amizade. — disse Dong Woo durante o curto caminhar deles até a recepção.

— Fico muito feliz saber que você compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que eu, Shinwoo. Eu também espero o mesmo da nossa amizade. — complementou o moreno de cabelos curtos, dando um tenro beijo no rosto do moreno de óculos. Logo em seguida os olhares se encontraram, a libido refletida em um único gesto que seria iniciado, caso a recepcionista não os interrompessem perguntando que quarto eles desejavam. Compreendiam que era o trabalho dela, mas não impediu o moreno de cabelos curtos pensar: “Poderia ser mais educada. Que falasse pelo menos um “com licença”, né?!”; o moreno de cabelos na altura da nuca compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, traduzido em um rápido olhar cúmplice um para o outro para depois Minhyun solicitar a ela:

— Você tem um quarto com jacuzzi e dois banheiros?

A moça olhava espantada o pedido de Minhyun, Shinwoo mais ainda. Sabia o quanto Hwang odiava utilizar o dinheiro de sua fortuna para qualquer coisa relacionada as suas viagens, porém seguindo o combinado, não declarou uma palavra sobre isto e até começou a se sentir especial. Afinal, pelo pouco que conhecia do outro, era visível que ele não fazia isso com qualquer um. E não fazia mesmo, Shinwoo era o primeiro com quem Hyun teria esta atitude.

Pensando que Hwang estava de brincadeira ou que ele seria, conforme na gíria de quem trabalha com prestação de serviços pagos ou vendas, um belo de um “caroço”, a recepcionista ofereceu um dos quartos mais caros para o jovem. Entendendo perfeitamente a jogada da mulher, Minhyun não recuou:

— Bom, alguma das suítes presidenciais com dois banheiros está disponível?

— Sim, mas tenho só uma. O preço dela é … — mas ela foi interrompida pelo moreno de roupas simplórias.

— Passa no débito, por favor. — e a recepcionista ficou ainda mais estarrecida ao ver que o cartão de Hwang aprovou a transação. CNU não tinha pensamentos a processar diante daquela cena. Só conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para atender o pedido do outro de entregar sua identidade nas mãos de Minhyun para este entregá-la junto com sua própria identificação para a funcionária, que somente teve a reação de dar as chaves do quarto para o rapaz sem conseguir nem dar uma boa estadia como resposta ao agradecimento de Minhyun pelos serviços prestados, ainda sob o efeito da adrenalina da cena ocorrida.

Já dentro da suíte, com seus pertences guardados no elegante “closet” do local e Shinwoo um pouco recuperado da inusitada cena, Minhyun se aproximou do moreno de cabelos compridos e sugeriu:

— Vamos tomar banho, mas quando sair, por favor não revele sua nudez. Utilize um roupão ou tua cueca ou os dois mesmo, porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Ah, e somente saia do banheiro quando eu mandar... — cheio de desejo, DongWoo agarrou o belo moreno de cabelos curtos para beijá-lo, porém teve em seus lábios o dedo encostado de Hwang. Entendeu perfeitamente, até ia se desculpar pelo ato, porém Minhyun se adiantou a dizer — Não é isso que você está pensando, CNU... eu nunca iria te rejeitar. Sem beijos só para você aproveitar melhor a surpresa. Vamos ter uma noite mil vezes mais quente que em Nova Jérsei. — deu um beijo provocador no canto direito dos lábios fartos do moreno de óculos, sussurrou em seu ouvido um provocador “Sexy.” e finalizou, antes de fechar a porta do banheiro: — Ah, e mais um detalhe. Nem pense em se “aliviar” no banheiro. Guarde cada gota do seu prazer máximo para mim.

Porta finalmente fechada. Cada qual em seu banheiro, deixando a água escorrer seus corpos atiçados pelo desejo, antecipando-se em pensamentos do que viria. Principalmente CNU, estava mais curioso do que nunca pela surpresa do moreno de cabelos curtos. Queria se tocar, aliviar os momentos tensos imaginando as maiores loucuras sexuais com Minhyun, olhava para o seu duro membro e quando pensava que não poderia mais resistir, eis o chamado do outro, dizendo que a surpresa está pronta, mas ordenando para ele vir coberto e de olhos fechados. O moreno de cabelos compridos resolveu colocar somente uma cueca limpa da muda que o próprio pegou antes de guardar a mochila no armário e saiu do banheiro. Rapidamente sentiu os dedos de Hwang entrelaçarem os seus, guiando-o para a cama:  
— Deite-se de bruços, CNU... isso. Agora eu vou tirar seus óculos, tudo bem?!

— Eu estou de olhos fechados mesmo, então nem faz tanta diferença assim. — e os dois deram risadas da frase recém dita por Shinwoo.

— Bobo. — falou Minhyun de brincadeira, dando um tapa leve nas costas dos outro. Em seguida, informou: — Agora eu vou tirar sua cueca … pronto. — Precisou tomar fôlego diante da espetacular nudez de Shinwoo, deliciando-se no olhar principalmente nas grossas coxas e os firmes quadris de CNU. Queria agora aquele homem arrancando a única peça de roupa que utilizava naquele momento, uma atrevida cueca estilo "boxer" preta, e o possuindo com voracidade, entretanto continuou com seu plano de deixá-lo louco:

— Agora eu vou fazer em você uma massagem com óleo de noni com jambu, frutos típicos do Brasil que comprei quando estava em Manaus e, dizem as lendas, tem altos poderes afrodisíacos. Vamos testar?

— O cheiro dele é muito bom... ah, Minhyun... suas mãos... — gemia cada vez mais alto CNU a cada nova percorrida dos longos dedos de Minhyun pela sua macia e recém perfumada pele pelo óleo. O relaxamento misturado com tesão era algo indescritível para Dong Woo. As mãos despudoradas que o arrepiavam quando ele massageava vigorosamente suas partes íntimas, os dedos cujo, após um tempo, insistiam em brincar com os mamilos carentes de atenção do moreno de cabelos compridos e exploravam sem pudores cada centímetro do corpo delgado, porém bem torneado, com destaque para as coxas firmes e os quadris arrebitados, partes nos quais Minhyun deu uma atenção bem especial.

Naquele momento, Hwang dava com suas mãos um prazer fenomenal para o seu parceiro, massageando o sensível órgão do outro. Shinwoo urrava de tesão quando sentiu Minhyun substituir as mãos pela sua boca, delirando com o hálito quente vindo dos apetitosos lábios do moreno de cabelos curto. CNU não se aguentava mais:

— Ah... Minhyun, pelo amor, me deixa abrir os olhos! Eu preciso matar saudade da carinha de safado que só você faz quando está … — porém não conseguia completar a frase diante de tantos gemidos proporcionado pelo ato de Hwang, que deu uma pausa para enfatizar:

— Nã-nã-não! Você só vai abrir os olhos e poder me tocar quando eu mandar. Aproveite o prazer intenso que minha boca está proporcionando para você... não vai se arrepender.

Dongwoo mal poderia imaginar, porém Minhyun se preparava, fazendo prazerosos movimentos de vai-e-vem dentro de suas próprias partes íntimas, aproveitando-se do fato do óleo ser também um lubrificante a base de água há um bom tempo, entretanto o de cabelos curtos não se aguentava mais de abstinência do outro. Já com tudo esquematizado, pegou um preservativo, colocou-o nas partes de Shin Woo, ajustando bem para, enfim, encaixar-se no colo do seu parceiro e aos poucos, Minhyun sentir sua entrada ser preenchida pelo desejo membro do outro. Estando no controle, podia ditar o ritmo para colocá-lo inteiro dentro de suas próprias partes e, após um bom tempo de acostumação ao invasor (ressaltando o fato de fazer um bom tempo que Hwang não fazia sexo), pediu:

— Abra os olhos Shinwoo e desfrute do meu corpo com todos os seus sentidos... — nem completou a frase e recebeu, finalmente, um libidinoso e excitante beijo do outro, enquanto este o auxiliava na penetração.

Dong Woo não tinha palavras para expressar o quanto estava aproveitando cada segundo daquela transa. Os lábios que percorriam a cheirosa e aveludada pele de Hwang, as mãos devidamente repousadas nos enormes quadris do seu parceiro que descia acariciando as firmes coxas de Hwang, às vezes até arranhando-as lentamente. Palavras que ordenavam com luxúria para mudar a posição. Com os quadris bem empinados, Minhyun recebeu sua dose de prazer com as fortes estocadas de Shinwoo, que com todo o direito e nenhuma reserva, deleita-se ao máximo do erótico ato feito a dois. Corpos que começavam a tremer, pontos máximos de prazer atingidos e um intenso clímax atingindo por ambos ao som dos gemidos e respirações frenéticas que compunham a sinfonia da libido que somente eles poderiam proporcionar um para o outro.

Após um tempo, entrelaçados em um forte abraço, Minhyun avisou:

— Shinwoo?!

— Sim, Min!

— Agora me acompanhe até a jacuzzi, pois eu ganhei um kit banho de uma fruta típica do Brasil chamada pitanga e quero que nosso recomeço de sessão tenha o cheiro mais todo o exotismo dela como testemunha.

— E tem como recusar esse pedido? — deu um beijo rápido em Hwang e cochichou em seu ouvido: — Um detalhe: eu coloquei na sua mochila todos os meus contatos e meu endereço, pois caso você sinta minha falta ou queira estadia em Nova Iórque, é só me procurar. Vamos?!

Se levantaram para continuarem a desfrutar dos prazeres que somente os "nascidos para a hula" poderiam se permitir.

A natureza selvagem de ser...

Humano.

 

_“_ _(...) Você é o único (...)_ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Link da música que inspirou a fanfic, "Born to Hula" - Queens of the Stone Age para quem tiver curiosidade de ouvi-la ou até mesmo ler a fanfic ouvindo-a: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUYp-SuSyF4
> 
> Prometo que com calma vou revisá-la.
> 
> Link da fanfic no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/born-to-hula-1337044


End file.
